Wall-mounted switches that provide capability to accomplish other functions than just on/off function are more desirable in that they provide more convenience, increase safety, and save energy. Wall-mounted switch controllers, which include dimmers, time-delay devices, variable intensity, motor controllers, and timers, are designed as dedicated devices that perform one function and usually are designed where full line power is available. If not available, then additional wiring is needed. Some of the current programmable switch controllers such as 24 hour timers required significant learning to program the features and lose their programmed functions upon loss of electrical power.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,216 describes a programmable switch that the user must input instructions to have the device perform its task. Usually the device is use as a timer in electrical switch box. The user interface is unique and requires extensive training to perform the task. The proposed design does not allow replacing an in-line switch since the AC power and electrical load are on the hot side and the proposed design is connected between the electrical load and ground. Current wiring practices have the wall-mounted switch wired between the hot side of AC power and the electrical load. The loss of power would require re-programming the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,983 describes a multi-function switch that fits in a standard junction box, but it has a unique user interface that requires extensive training to utilize its capabilities. The user interface relies on a conventional rocker-type actuator to input the commands to the device. The user needs to perform a sophisticated keying sequence to change the function. A user would easily be frustrated if he/she inputs an invalid sequence since the preferred embodiment of the device rejects such input. The lost of power for any length of time would require re-programming the device. This occurs anytime the light bulb is changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,678 describes a switch/dimmer assembly that provides an ON/OFF switching and a slider for controlling the amount of power to dim the light or control the motor speed. The device performs only a single function: either dimming of the light or controlling the motor speed. It has no multi-function capability or programmed intelligence. There is no DC power to control power control circuitry. It uses conventional dimming or speed controlled circuitry: a potentiometer controlling the firing angle of the triac.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,739 describes a multi-function lamp circuit where the device is mounted at the electrical load and a conventional single-pole, single-throw toggle switch located in the electrical wall box is used to change the function. The number of times the switch changes states determine the desired function. The user would need to learn this sequence and input the sequence every time the user wants a desired function. This not only requires extensive training, but also requires time for inputting the sequence especially if the desired function requires several state changes.
The disadvantages of the prior art are as follows:
                a. Unique and extensive learning is required to re-program the functions.        b. The user interface for selecting the desired function is too complicated.        c. There is only a single function besides on/off function such as dimming or speed control.        d. The loss of power requires reprogramming.        e. There are more and higher cost components.        
Accordingly, there has heretofore existed a need for an inexpensive and effective system for providing an AC power controller which provides multiple functions and does no require complicated user interface.